Hetalia Host Club
by alexdemyx
Summary: When scholarship student Arthur Kirkland accedintly stumbles onto Ouran's Host Club. He gets more than he can handle. A major debt, and six idiots. What we get out of his pain is a crossover. lol Rated Mature only for Lovino and Arthur's, potty mouths.
1. Starting Today, You Are a Host

**Prologue**

"Four bloody libraries and every single one is crowded, if those wankers aren't studying they should bloody well go home!" Arthur Kirkland walked the halls grumbling angrily to himself. He glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of a group of doves flying by. Yes, he could go home, but that would be admitting defeat - and besides it would be too loud too seriously study there.

So when he reached the door to Music Room 3, he hoped to find it perfectly empty and hopefully quite. It was the first place that seemed to potentially be able to fit his needs; gently he grasped the door handle and turned. Rose petals belted him from all sides, "What the hell!" he cried.

"Welcome!" Male voices cried, and when the petal storm calmed down they were all standing around a blonde sitting happily in a chair.

**Arthur:** _I sought quiet… instead I found the host club._

Arthur collapsed against the door frame stunned; they had nearly given him a heart attack. _Men! Good-Looking Men! What is this? _He thought trying to make sense of why random hot guys would be welcoming him like he was a royal.

"Dude, it's a dude!" The blonde sitting down in the middle cried bursting into a fit of laughter. He sounded quite loud and obnoxious.

"Shut it Alfred - men are valuable patrons for l_'amour._" An obviously French man smiled, smacking the blonde on the head and making his way over to were Arthur had collapsed, his hand still on the knob.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club. Arthur Kirkland scholarship student right? You are a rare creature indeed." He smiled holding out his hand to help the Brit up.

"Umm… I" He stuttered, jumping to attention and nearly hitting the French man in the nose as he stood up.

**Episode One**

**The Private Ouran Institute…**

A lovely school stationed in America, hosting high class students from royalty, to politicians, to rich company heads children; high class patrons from all over the world; linage counting first, money a close second. The wealthy are blessed with idle hours… and seven handsome, especially idle students have formed the Host Club to entertain females also burdened by a surfeit of leisure time.

**Back to the Story…**

"Welcome again to Ouran Host Club, Honor student. I believe you are in the same class as Alfred san?" A Japanese man stated not bothering for an answer, just turning towards his notebook to take notes.

"Ah… I." Arthur glanced at the dirty blonde memory finally sinking in; he was the extremely loud boy the teachers were always yelling at, Alfred.

"You know, our school tradition makes it quite difficult for commoners to get in. I've heard that unless you possess a rather overconfident nerve, it's impossible to become a student here. "The Japanese man said looking up from his book briefly as if the idea had just occurred to him and flashed an overly radiant smile. Arthur stared on, now angrily, but before he could muster a comeback response, Alfred grasped him by the shoulders.

"In short you're top student but poorer than a church mouse, you're a hero Artie!" He grinned throwing one of his fists in the air with great enthusiasm. Arthur using that moment to wiggle out of his grasp heading towards the exit, only to be blocked by a redhead.

"We heard you might be gay." He bluntly stated causing the Brit to blush and retreat further back into the room.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that _mon ami."_ The obvious French blonde winked, wagging his finger toward the red-haired boy. "So what's you type _mon cher_?" He asked, bending down at the Brit's feet to kiss his hand.

"Wha…" Chills, and not good ones raced down his spine. This man was creeping him out.

"What is your type? Wild man," he gestured to the husky German hovering over the now smiling redhead. "Boy Lolita," The redhead waved happily. "Cool type," He now nodded his head towards the Japanese man who was still enticed in his notebook. "Little Devil Type," He first gestured at a brown haired Spaniard then at the redhead who was now looking pissed off by Alfred. Wait were there two redheads? "Or myself, the princely type." He took the younger man into his arms running his hand along the others cheek, freaking out the younger boy.

"You forgot me! I'm the HERO!" The dirty blonde shouted, rushing over to remove the Frenchman's hold on their guest. "So am I more your style?" He winked trying to hijack the others hand, only to receive a smack.

"No it's not like that I was just loo-" As Arthur again tried to inch towards the door one of the red-heads appeared.

"Are you really a hero Arthur? Alfie and I love tales of rescuing girls!" The red head grinned twirling the other boy by his hand, speaking in a heavy Italian accent.

"Let go you GIT!" He yelled causing the other boy to flee to the German's arms crying all the way. "Look I was just looking for a quiet place to study." He walked backwards exasperated, waving his arms to wade off any more ideas of them grabbing him.

"So excuse me." He sighed, turning on his heel when he reached a safe distance, which was a mistake. He knocked into a pedestal holding a vase, which - proving that unlike in some mangas, gravity does indeed work - tumbled down to the ground.

**CRASH**

Time was at a standstill as Arthur stared at the now broken pieces of a once proud greenish white vase. "Now you've done it! That was a Renaissance piece grandpa gave us to use in the school auction." One of the Italians scolded, bringing Arthur back to reality spinning around to apologize.

"Umm… I can pay for that." He stuttered, looking at the closest of the red-heads.

"I doubt it. The bidding for that vase was to start at eighty thousand dollars and you can't even afford a simple uniform, you bastard." He huffed in annoyance, while the victim stared in shock glancing, briefly down at his tan sweater vest and green tie.

_Damn that was harsh but true…_

"What should we do Feli chan, Lovino san?" The Japanese boy asked, gently picking up a few of the shards and heading towards the German and the boy clinging on him.

"Have you ever heard of When in Rome, do what the romans do?" The originally sweet voice asked now emotionless, starring out the window.

"A wonderfully heroic idea; Artie starting today, you are the Host clubs dog until you redeem yourself as the hero I thought you to be."

"What!" He collapsed.

_Mom what have I gotten myself into?_

**The Host Club is Now Open for Business…**

"Francis kun, what is your favorite music?" One of the plethora of girls asked nervously.

"The tune that reminds me of you of course." He responded, beginning to hum a seemingly random song.

"Alfred I made you some cake today, would you like it?" A brown haired girl asked, wringing her hands.

"Awesome, CAKE! I love you!' He cried taking a slice then, remembering he had customers immediately turned to gallant mode. "But I'll only eat it, if you feed it to me." He whispered in her ear causing the girl to faint, as the boy quickly dug in to his newfound treat.

"Alfred I heard you were keeping a filthy little kitten." A red-headed German girl stated, sipping her tea.

"Oh, I haven't got a cat, only my doggy Tony. I swear though, he's got to be from Mars…" He replied, not getting her metaphor and entering his own world.

"I meant a commoner." She raised her voice in annoyance bringing him back. He was definitely handsome and noble, but the boy could be so clueless, she thought to herself.

"Artie yeah, he's awesome! I might make him a host if he keeps up the good work. Oh there he is now, Artie!" He shouted, jumping up to tackle the shorter boy.

"Get off of me wanker, your bloody heavy and who are you calling Artie. It's Arthur!" He yelled.

"Sorry, so how was the grocery shopping? You get everything alright kitten?" He asked hijacking the bag and placing it on one of the coffee tables.

"K-kitten." One of Alfred's patrons laughed.

"Hey what's this?"

"What's it look like you git, coffee."

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this already ground?" He asked turning the container every which way.

"No, it's instant. Dad likes the bloody stuff, I prefer tea though." The older boy sighed, wishing he could have tea that very moment.

"Instant." All of the rich people surrounding Arthur repeated dumbly until Alfred shouted in excitement.

"Commoners coffee! What a great invention, all you've got to do is add water." He grinned rushing over to show Francis. "See!" He shoved the container under the Frenchman's nose.

"Ahh, I see. Now could you kindly remove it from my face."

"So it's true that poor people have no free time to grind their coffee beans? Commoners truly are wise." The darker haired twin asked, coming up from behind.

"I'll go get something else. Sorry for not getting the right kind." He tried to sound unbothered as he took it from his classmate, but in all honesty, he just wanted to shove the coffee up their asses.

"No wait! I want to try it." Alfred cried, taking the jar back while all the rich kids stared on shocked. "I'm definitely going to drink this!" Everyone but the commoner cheered.

"Come on Artie, can't you make some for us? Please?" He added 'please' as an afterthought heading towards the china cabinet.

_Dame __rich_ _wankers…._

"Oh Alfred your carrying the joke too far. There's no way a lowly persons drink will be to your taste."

"Did you say something?" The lowly person asked the red-head trying to remain calm and hold his gentlemanly image.

"Oh! Excuse me I was talking to myself." She turned to face him almost like she was scolding him for asking.

"Hurry up Arthur!" Alfred called from across the room, waving his arms wildly.

**Demonstration of Commoners, Coffee by a Commoner…**

Arthur placed a spoonful of the mix in the last cup cursing the fact he was ruining such a fine tea cup with such a distasteful drink. But the show had to go on for the others amusement so he then gracefully poured the hot water into all the now filled cups while Alfred beamed.

"Let the test begin!" He again yelled after the cups had been distributed, Arthur was begining to suspect the boy didn't really have an indoor voice.

"I'm a little scared to drink this…"

"If I drink this father might yell at me." Girls began, all nervous to taint their lips with commoner's coffee.

"What if you drink it from my mouth?" Francis replied, jumping at the chance and taking one of the girls up to his face.

"I-i'd drink it." She swooned into his embrace while the others squealed their delight.

_Bullocks this is ridiculous…_

"So then he had this horrible dream and started crying..."

"Shut up you tomato eating bastard!" Lovino yelled forgetting to sensor himself in front of the ladies, but then realizing their presence, he shifted gears. "I hate you, why would you tell that story in front of the others?" Tears pouring down his cheeks causing the Spaniard to smile.

"Lovino I'm sorry." He grinned taking the other boy's cheek and staring in those usually angry eyes. "You were so cute when it happened I couldn't help it."

"Wahhh! What love!" The girls yelled, blushing bright pink.

**Forth year high school student, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and third year Lovino Vargas.**

_Why are they crying for joy, I just don't bloody get it…_

"Sorry were late!"

"Italia chan! Germany kun!" One of the previously unentertained guests cried, hands to her chest. What was with the country names? Arthur thought as the other twin and the silent German entered. "We've been waiting for you." The girls cried enthusiastically.

"I'm sorry I was waiting for Germany to get out of his craft club meeting. It was so boring I feel asleep." He yawned, as the girls fawned over him. "I'm still a bit sleepy." He rubbed his eyes, while the girls cried in glee.

**Third year high school students Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Weillschmidt,**

**Also referred to as Germany and Italy.**

"Is he really a third year?" Arthur asked aloud.

"Feliciano chan is one of our more popular hosts despite his appearance. While on the other hand Ludwig kun's draw is his silent protective nature." Kiku Honda said, as Arthur had been introduced to.

"Arthur!" Italy jumped on the boy's arm spinning him around. "You want some pasta?"

"No I don't think so." He was definitely not hungry after that spin.

"Then you want to play with Poki!" He grinned holding out a stuffed brown cat.

"I'm sorry but I'm fine. Actually I prefer bunnies and unicorn plushies more." He gulped trying to keep down his lunch.

"You don't like Poki!" Tears were already starting to form.

"Italia chan go entertain your guests you've already kept them waiting." Kiku scolded freeing Arthur from having to respond, seeing as the Italian raced back and jumped onto his guests lap.

"Our clubs policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics and respond to our guests. By the way shockingly Alfred is number one, the king or as he'd say, the hero. His request rate is tied with Francis but he is our leader." He sighed starring on at the younger boy.

"Oh. By the way, with your eight thousand dollar debt, you should be the clubs dog till you graduate, unless Alfred makes you a host. You're free to run away of course, I know you have a passport, but please realize my family's connections are strong worldwide."

**Third year high school student Kiku Honda.**

_Is he threatening me!_

"Ahhh!" The blonde yelled protecting his neck as Francis laughed goodheartedly, at the British man's dismay. "Don't blow on my neck git!"

"Your not going to get a girl with that kind of mouth, and undignified posture." He scolded.

"Yeah will I'm not interested in that sort of thing." He sighed. "I mean were in high school, it's not like it matters." Francis gasped for breath, clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed.

"But love should be shared with the world!" He cried grabbing the shorter boy's hands to look him in the eye.

"Francis's is right Artie! I mean look at me, my awesomeness should be shared with the world. I mean you put museum pieces in museums." Alfred jumped in, cheering the French man in his argument.

"Exactly right_ Amerique_, Which is why we started this club to share our beauty and love." He smiled happy for the help.

_More country names? You know these two our extremely, oh what's the word…_

"With your looks Arthur, you should be more dignified and share your looks with us. Perhaps it's because you do not know the trade? Allow us to demonstrate!" And they were off into their own world.

"When you put down a class, you cushion it with your pinky, to eliminate the harsh sound and show grace."Francis shared his seemingly useless advice taking his glass and doing just that.

"Yeah! Then you look so heroic and cool Artie." Alfred ginned copying Francis but then adding his own twist at the end by pumping his other fist in the air.

_Obnoxious, yeah but… loud? Alfred yes. Except, no that's not it…_

"Yes, this way it looks more regal." Francis continued, nodding. "But the most important device you can use is looking up at an angle." The Frenchman did just that, attacking with full out charm mode, on the Brit.

Then suddenly it came to him, and it was so perfect he bounced his fist in his open palm. "Annoying." In a matter of seconds, Alfred had disappeared and Francis had dropped to his knees in tears.

"Non non. This godly specimen can not be annoying, that monstrosity is the obnoxious annoying prat." He cried pointing at the American who was now sulking in a corner, and where those mushrooms?

"Haha! That's perfect, way to tell that hero loving asshole." Lovino cried, clutching his sides while Antonio was also trying to hide his amusement.

"You should not have done that." Kiku said reprimanding the host's dog, but secretly smiling on the inside.

"Alfred I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The Brit asked slowly approaching the younger boy, ignoring the Frenchman's protests and the devils laughter.

"King." Wait what? "Or hero." Remembering the Japanese man's warning, Arthur sighed, finally getting what he meant.

"Okay your highn…" Before he could finish the sentence, Lovino 'accidently' ran into the hero lover.

"Oh. **Pardon **me your majesty." He laughed. Meanwhile Francis picked the king of his royal ass and promptly sat him in front of customers.

"I know it hurts _mon ami_, but our customers come first sire. You are there** hero**."

"Yeah you royal bastard, get back to work." The Italian called over his shoulder.

**Fourth year high school student Francis Bonnefey. And**

**Second year Alfred F. Jones. King of the host club, but no one really bothers with the title.**

_Their all idiots…_

"I **just** wanted someplace **quite** to study…" Arthur sighed wondering why he couldn't have opened a different door and avoided this whole ordeal. He was hear now though, sadly.

"Why didn't you go home then bastard? We don't want you ass hear anyway." Lovino said walking by.

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to be hear either!" The Brit yelled, spinning around at the more angrier and foulmouthed of the twins. "Besides! It's to loud there and dad would have likely sucked me into working, he always forgets I have homework." He groaned rubbing his temples.

"Suck it up." Lovino replied his hands on his hips.

"It's not that. I can't, okay…" He began mumbling and looking at his feet, catching the attention of the American. "I just don't want to get in the way and worry them. I've got to do well in school and if I don't then I'm just a bother. Especially since, unlike wankers like you were not will off. It's even worse since dad's raising us all by himself now. So even when I have school work, I just have to help. " He finished weakly.

"That's so sad!" Alfred said, popping up in front of the blonde tears pouring down his face.

"E-eh no it's not that bloody bad, stop crying git." He freaked, not quite sure yet that he was supposed to ignore the American's random bursts of sadness.

"To poor to even afford **real** coffee, so poor you might've been **sold** to a mean master who's left you crying into your pillow every **night**!" He screamed in agony at the very thought shaking the poor Englishman silly.

"Where the hell did **that** come **from**?" He yelled smacking the lovable idiot on the head.

"But you could be living it Artie! Very will I think it's time, Kiku ring up the school tailor. France get some proper pauper food to sit the mood." He yelled pointing at the Japanesse man already pulling out his phone. "Spain get some tweezers for those catipellers."

"Like HELL you're touching my eyebrows! Bloody gits!" Arthur yelled his protest as Ludwig promptly picked him up, the blond kicking and screaming all the way.

"What about me America?" Feliciano grinned, jumping to attention, ready to help.

"Italy eat your pasta!"

"That can do!" He grinned, pulling out a gigantic pot and giving a thumbs up before heading to do just that.

"Here's the uniform." Japan smiled a half hour later gesturing to one of the servants bearing said uniform. Whereas the other bore, from what Arthur could see, McDonalds?

**A hero must be dedicated to extensive research even if such research is fast food…**

"Put this on _mon ami_." The more and more frog looking Frenchman grinned evilly, pinning Arthur with his eyes in the make shift changing room.

"Get the bloody hell out then!" The victim yelled, guarding his chest and cloths with his hands, as the Spaniard flexed his fingers, both elders eager to get the little blonde stripped. Of course, this only got them both hit in the head, at the same time, one from the victim, and the other from a very pissed Italian who dragged them both out.

"Asshole! Keep your god damn hands to yourself or I'll chop them off!" He huffed. Arthur couldn't decide if he should be grateful or scared for his upperclassmen. He went with grateful.

**Word of advice to all mess with Antonio, you'll get a pissed off Lovino…**

"Are you done putting it on Artie!" Alfred called through the curtain, his mouth stuffed with hamburger. He truly loved these greasy treats, whoever MacDonald was he was god.

"Umm… This uniform, is it really alright for me to have it?" He asked hesitantly pulling the curtain open to reveal himself, Kiku letting out one word, 'kawaii'. Which indeed the blond was truly adorable, his hair was still ruffled and messy, truthfully though, he wasn't much different but the boy had the knack to make nearly everything work on him. So everyone was eager to till him so. Of course his eyebrows were left alone, no one wanted to die trying... not even the hero.

"Ahh…_mon cher_, why not give us another show this time without the uniform on." The Frenchman quirked his eyebrows, laughing annoyingly.

"Veh~ Artie you're so pretty!" The Italian grinned running up for a hug.

"Hai. Should we test him on the customers Alfred?"

"That's the plan, time to show off those killer hot looks! Starting today you're officially a host! If you get a hundred customers your debt's gone like these hamburgers." Kiku, taking the hint pulled out his phone already cursing Ronald McDonald. These burgers would just turn into another major expense like all the ice-cream, cake, and pasta Italy chan and America kun seemed to eat.

"H-host, bloody hell…"

**Vase: 80,000**

**Uniform: 3,000**

**Arthur's mortifying expression at becoming a host: _Priceless_**

"Arthur what are your hobbies?"

"Do you like to cook?" The harpies asked eagerly taking in their new victim, I mean host.

I have no idea what to say… this bloody sucks.

"Why did you join the club Arthur?" One of the more annoying girls asked, causing a shudder down his spine.

_80,000 dollar debt waved if I can get 100 customers, that was the deal. Focus, Arthur what did that bloody wanker say? 'When things get difficult look from below.'_

Suddenly Arthur beamed with confidence, bending down to grab his nearest patrons drink. He looked up. "Would you like some more?"

"Y-yes please." She blushed looking away.

"Wow, we've never had someone with such manners before." Antonio grinned, mentally excluding himself and, for could measure, Kiku from the list. Kiku could be scary when he wanted.

"Yes, they seem to be liking him nicely." Said Japanese man marked a note, hoping this 'Endeavour' would continue to succeed.

"I heard your mother passed away nine years ago from sickness, so what about the housework?" One of the more insensitive customers asked curiously.

"Oh, I do it, my siblings and I take turns actually. Though it's usually me or Lauren who makes dinner, Patrick's usually busy being an arse and well Peter's still too young. I love cooking actually," He paused his face growing sad, lost in memory. "My mother left us a lot off recipes its fun to try them, especially when I get one right."

At that moment from his crouched position behind the couch the hero's heart went out to his elder. He couldn't help being in awe, just like the new host's patrons. Artie truly was adorable he just wished the poor boy wasn't, well, poor.

"A natural isn't he _Amerique._"Francis asked joining the 'king' in his hiding spot. "No ploys, just himself. Plus, if you scratched out the 'arse' part, it's golden." He mused while the girls were all begging to see Arthur again tomorrow.

"Master Alfred." Princess Mariah coughed, trying to summon her host back up from his spot. She did not like being second for her princes attentions, at least not when it came to a commoner.

"Oh, so sorry milady, was just worried about Artie there, you know he's knew and all." He apologized while Francis went back to his own customers.

"You certainly seem to have your eye on him **a lot**."

"Of course he's like my brother now." He smiled contently snapping his fingers for the Bit to join them. "Arthur."

"Yes, git? You know, I'm not a bloody dog." He huffed, coming over annoyed. Alfred decided to ignore that.

"Dude let me introduce you to my regular, Princess Mariah."

Ah, the rude cow from before…

"Pleased to meet you officially." He grimaced offering a hand, which for some reason just sit the American off.

"Artie you're so cute!" He yelled, happily tackling the smaller boy and promptly spinning him around. "You looked so embarrassed, haha."

"Umm… Alfred." Mariah called weakly.

"Don't bother that idiot can't keep his damn hands off Arthur." Lovino sighed, purposely forcing himself not to cuss in front of a customer. It was just so hard though! Who could blame him when he slipped up.

Arthur was getting desperate from the constant spinning, when suddenly his eyes caught on a certain German boy. "Ludwig! Help!" He cried desperately, this American was mad.

With the agility of a cheetah, he was there lifting the smaller blonde to freedom, knocking the American to the ground. "Ahhh… Ludwig?"

"He asked for help. Stop picking on him."

"Come on Artie come back to big brother then. I promise I won't spin you." The newfound hamburger lover laughed, trying to convince both blondes to let him have his prize. They weren't buying it.

"You're no brother of mine, besides I'm a year older git!" The Englishman yelled as Ludwig set him down keeping himself between the two. Mariah Kassel glared. If looks could kill Arthur would be dead, and that red head was going to give it her all.

* * *

><p>Arthur grumbled to himself in annoyance. He was being harassed, no questions asked. First that stupid sewing needle in his jacket stabbing him, then the blade in his book. The mud left in his locker, and now this. He could handle the other stuff; he was stubborn and tough when it came to bullying. But damn it! His wallet was in there, and this was getting annoying.<p>

_I thought this school wasn't supposed to have bloody bullying!I knew those wankers lied…_

For there in one of the many fountains, the school had. His book bag now floated littering papers from its innards. He ran; better to get his bag out sooner than later.

"Ah… you." It was the red-haired princess from before. "Alfred really has fixed you to at least appear tidy," _What?_ "To bad your background doesn't match the image." With that thought, she left, leaving Arthur to wonder if she was the cause of his lost wallet.

_She's definitely my prime suspect, what's her bloody problem anyway? Now where is it?_

"Gahh, I need that wallet for dinner tonight." He worried, rustling through the water, wishing it wasn't his turn to get groceries for dinner. They didn't really have enough money to waste, with five mouths to feed. Thank god, Scott and Byron were out of the house, being both in their twenties, or life would be even more difficult.

"Hey, commoner you've got a lot of guts skipping the meeting." What sounded like Francis called. Sure enough when Arthur turned around it was the clubs second in command. "Tsk tsk, _Angletere_." He wagged his fingers.

"What's with the country names? Anyways sorry I'll be there soon, I just… accidently dropped my bag." He lied, turning back to his search. He thought the Frenchman would go away, but sadly he heard a splash. "Go away I can do it myself, besides you'll get wet.." The Brit huffed in annoyance.

"It'll go faster with two. Besides _mon cher_, water isn't going to hurt **my** looks." He grinned, plunging deep into the water. Arthur could only stare, overall he found this man annoying, selfish, and full of himself. Actually a lot like the American, so this gesture seemed quite shocking. After all, they came from two different worlds, yet here he was helping and for nothing in return.

"Ahh, here we go." He sighed contently pulling out the now soaked wallet. "I take it this was what you really wanted, no?" He winked, walking over holding the soggy mess out. "You may have it back for a kiss." To say the now official frog (at least in Arthur's mind) got smacked is to put it lightly. No, he got pummeled, **hard**.

_Kind and helpful my arse…dame pervert._

* * *

><p>"Your bag fell in the pound? How unfortunate." Mariah said sipping her tea, marveling at her handiwork.<p>

_Why exactly did she request me of all people, I thought she bloody hated me…_

"Though, it is quite dreadful you would even think to bother Master Francis and Alfred with such a lowly mater such as your dirty bag." She sniffed, even the thought irked her, how this filthy commoner had ended up getting the entire host club to help gather his things and find replacement notes was beyond her. Let's just say Feliciano and Alfred turned it into a scavenger hunt.

"You know Alfred's only excited over you, strangely enough only because of your background. Your just a new toy you know, nothing more."

"A-are you jealous?" Her eyes bulged in shock and for a second she was silent. Then suddenly Arthur found himself pulled on top off her, the roses and tea crashing to the floor. The bitch screamed drawing all eyes.

"Brute! Arthur made a vulgar suggestion, I demand he be thrown out! Barbarian." She screamed while the victim could only stare on, watching as his one chance to fix everything was flying out the window. He'd never pay them back now, tears began forming. Suddenly, water appeared out of nowhere to drench them both.

"**So **sorry. Our hands **slipped**." Both Francis and Antonio said as one, not looking sorry at all.

"W-what are you doing!" She shrieked at the two eighteen year olds, as the hands she so desperately wanted all two herself helped pull her up. "A-alfred." She began tearing up excuses and lies already running through her head. "Arthur was trying t-"

"You threw Artie's bag in the pound." He stated bluntly, boring into her eyes, daring her to spread more lies.

"How di-"

"Did you **really** think we wouldn't notice? We have **pictures** of you sulking about." Kiku commented branding said proof like the weapon it now was.

"How could you?" Italy whispered clutching Poki, tears forming.

"You're quite pretty, but you're not fit to be our customer. A hero would never sneak around, you're a snake."

"You tired to smear a member of the host club. Get lost bitch." Lovino sent the death glare. With one last look at the 'king', Mariah ran out of the music room forever, crying her heart out. Then again it's debatable if she had one.

"Sigh… misguided queens like that pop up from time to time." Antonio sighed to himself.

"Anyways for this whole fiasco sorry Artie, but I'm raising your number to a thousand." Alfred said pointing at the now very shocked and depressed Brit.

"What the HELL!"

"Because of you, we've lost a regular and Francis sacrificed his not-nearly-as-awesome-as-me body to the water."

"It's true my cloths haven't been the same since, I had to get another uniform and I have bruises from where he hit me." The frog dramatized on his woes, when in all honesty he only complained because he never got his kiss.

"See? So, a thousand." He offered his hand pulling the soaked blonde to his feet. "I look forward to seeing you grow, natural." He winked.

"Thank you Alfred, you were heroic back there." He sighed looking at the floor, hateing to admit he needed the help, causing the hero to blush bright red. An apology was not what he'd been expecting. "I'll do my best, besides it's actually kind of fun now to listen to the girl's chit-chat any ways."

"Germany, do you think they might like each other?" The overly happy Italian asked, watching as the rest of the club members dragged Arthur to go change.

"It' to soon to know Italy,to soon."

* * *

><p>A.N.: Well this took awhile, but it came out decent in my opinion haha. I tried to follow both the anime and the manga for this first episode. Adding different twists to help fit the Hetalia cast. Ok i have decided now to officially continue this and make more episodes! Next one shall be the Christmas one, expect to potentially see some very original story lines and or a mix of both for episode two and beyond. Don't know when episode two shall be complete but I've started.<p>

Also for a couple future episodes I'm planning I'd love your advice as fans. One bieng if anyone has a good idea on Taiwan's personality and good let me know how she acts that would be great, I need to know some of her main interests and If she's a major fangirl like Hungry and Japan lol. Another ? I had for you all is what year should I make Hungry and Austria I've decided to keep Prussia a 4th year but I hope to use them in the elementry host episode so I'm debating if on what year to put them in lol. Sorry for spoilers but I won't spoil the next chappy! So If u could review or PM me with your oppinion that be great!

As you probably gathered the cast has one extra host and may be a bit hard to decipher. I had to change their ages and some other stuff but the following is sort of who their supposed to match. Oh i also set this in America so it's eaiser for Arthur's family to be there, cause i din't want him to live alone or be in some dorm. So yeah please comment. :)

Characters:

Hunny- Italy

Mori- Germany

Kyoya- Japan ( He's emotionally stifled lol)

Twins- Lovino and Antonio. Francis falls under this and Tamaki

Haruhi- Arthur lol (he's so fun to mess with, and dosen't seem to care much)

Tamaki- Francis and Alfred (they fit so will it's scary)

Will anyway I hoped you liked it and I did some justice to both awesome shows. I'm not sure if I'll continue but who knows.

A.N. Again: Just wanna thank Cifer10 and now especially SoulEaterRomanceFan for sending me an edited version of this fanfic (SoulEater majority & Cifer the top part), sorry to say even though i claim to be Iggy in hetalia club I fail at grammer and spelling lol. So sorry you all had to bear my atrociouse grammer. If and when i continue be prepared for more, so again sorry and thanks Cifer10 & SoulEater for caring enough to spare some time on this silly story of mine it's quite touching. TY and see you next time :D


	2. Hosting Christmas

Arthur Kirkland sat primly in the library until the clock tower went off to announce much to the Englishman's horror the fact that he was late. Not caring anymore about his precisely neat notes he'd been meticulously taking he slammed the book shut and hurriedly stuffed said book and notebook into his bag and promptly ran out off the library much to the librarian's displeasure .

**Arthur: **_Bliemy, __I __can__'__t __believe __I __lost __track __of __time! __There__'__s __no __idea __what __those __tossers __will __do __if __I__'__m __late;__knowing __them __it __well __b e__something __petty __and __snide.__So __I __better __be __prepared__…_

At least that's what Arthur told himself as he grasped the door of music room three but when he opened the door nothing could have prepared him for the tropical paradise awaiting him inside. Complete with chameleons and an assortment of plants to prove it.

"Welcome!" All seven members of the Ouran Host Club said in unison half dressed in a Polynesian assortment of cloths and flowers. Any customer would have been thrilled but poor Arthur was thrown back, wasn't it December? He collapsed on the floor in a state of depression and defeat cursing the rich bastards.

_I wasn't prepared…. _

_"_It's just Arthur. You're late asshole." Lovino Vargas scolded uncaring to the fact his fellow club member had an obvious dark aurora of pain surrounding him. At the Italian's statement the Brit looked up, pulled a calendar seemingly out of nowhere and began flipping rapidly through.

"Your one to talk its December what's with you gits!" He cried holding out the proof of his distress like the lifeline it now was. Dealing with this group was going to be the end of him…

"Furnaces and Humidifiers work wonders." Kiku Honda smiled, proud of the result of his efforts.

"When its cold outside everyone loves to visit the tropics during the winter where just bringing it to them!" Alfred grinned from his chair placed perfectly in the middle.

"That's exactly what I said _Amerique_, and besides men should not hide their superb physique under _peu flatteuse couches Angleterre_." Frances Bonifay said walking over to place a hand on the Brit's shoulder actually seeming to sparkle during his speech. Looking at the pair, it was truly like light and dark with the Frenchman aura actually sparkling and the Englishman's utter black cloud of despair. "A _prives_ oasis of well scented men to protect our _mademoiselles_ from the harsh winter."

"Were the heroes Artie looking out for the damsel's needs, you know? Could real men sit back and let general winter break our ladies hearts? I know I can't!" Alfred whined getting up from his perch to join Francis in explaining their 'good' intentions.

"I suppose your intentions are good but the frogs," He paused to look at said frog in distaste. "Are another story." Arthur said shuddering at the very thought of what exactly could be running through **that**man's mind, it scared him. Alfred just grinned doing another hero pump to show his happiness.

"_Non_, my intentions are pure I am from the country of _l'amour_ after all.' He laughed his obnoxiously French laugh.

"And yet, it is America and my own country whose national flower is the one typically associated with as you say _l__'__amour_. Where as yours is a simple lily." Arthur said coldly causing the air to literally deflate from the Frenchman and him to blow into a corner of the room. Alfred laughed in his big obnoxious way. Arthur had made it pretty clear he was still mad at Francis ever since the wallet incident and seemed to enjoy messing with the man.

"Very nice Arthur, hey are you excited about the party?" Antonio laughed goodheartedly at his friends defeat.

"Party?" He shook his head 'no'. "What party?"

"Yeah, the Host club Christmas party. We do it every year." Alfred jumped up and down excitedly.

**The Private Ouran Institute… **

Where linage is king and money is queen. To sum it up sweetly, those with wealth have time on their idle hands; the host club is a place where seven such idlers who are as handsome as the gods, and a poor scholarship student who owes them eighty thousand dollars, present a unique and elegant form of entertainment to the bored young ladies of the school. In short The Host Club…

**Back to the story…**

"Oh how cruel even with my lustrous skin, shiny as ivory, with youthful well toned muscles draped in such finery as a Balinese king, are so humbly modest compared before your own radiance my goddess."

"Oh, Francis…" One of the surplus of girls blushed gazing lovingly into the Frenchman's eyes, despite Arthur's harsh words from before Francis was clearly still into being the lady's man. Sparkling for his customers; near tears at his own words even though it made no sense whatsoever and in fact seemed to be more for his own ego.

**Francis Bonifay, Forth Year Class A**

"So what happens at your Christmas parties?" A blonde girl asked bouncing up and down. She was a first year and was excited for her first Host club party, since it was only opened for highschoolers.

"It's the best! We rent out the Great Hall and have awesome Christmas cake and food. I set up a casino too!" Alfred replied, also bouncing.

"Of course they'll be dancing to." He said absently (he wasn't as into that) but then realizing his female patrons interest turned on his radiant kingly smile full blast taking her hands. "Promise me you'll save your first dance for me."

"Oh, of course Alfred I wouldn't dance with anyone else." A childish grin graced his features and he let out a loud 'awesome' much to Kiku's disproval.

**Alfred Jones, Second Year Class A (King or Hero of the Host Club)**

"_Si_, it should be fun, right Romano!" Antonio smiled happily poking his foul tempered Italian on the cheek three consecutive times. Then promptly stopped with a dense love struck stare just before he would have been smacked, the angry Italian's hand still in the air. "Though I'd rather be with just you, Lovi."

"Don't say such things, tomato bastard!" Lovino huffed dropping his hand and turning to stare out the window. It didn't touch him at all, no none. Except a minute later with a light smile he whispered something that sent his client's and Antonio's hearts soaring in glee. "But you're right I'd like that…"

"Eeeeeeeee!" The two girls squealed ear splittingly loud marveling in the love.

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Fourth Year Class A and Lovino Vargas, Third Year Class A**

"Gawd you're so cute Italy!" An American customer gushed looking down at her favorite hosts attire.

"Veh~ Isn't this lei cute? The flowers are from Bali." Feliciano explained gently patting the yellow flowers covering his bare chest, and then noticing his best friend passing by, rushed over to the blonde German. "Germany! Germany! Germany!" He called jumping into the husky man's arms, placing a matching lei around his neck. "Veh~ We match see!" He smiled, sadly such cuteness was too much for one girl, she swooned and would have fallen if not for her friend.

**Feliciano****Vargas****And****Ludwig** **Weillschmidt,****Third****Year****Class****A**

_Those four are peculiar… What exactly is there relationship?_

"Sounds like the customers are really getting into it, more than usual!" Arthur cringed exasperated by all the shrieks of joy hoping he didn't drop his tea tray as he walked up to Kiku and the blonde standing next to the Japanese man.

"A little heat and skin is a wonderful combination."

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kiku?" Arthur questioned, at this the blonde boy bristled staring directly at the dark haired boy.

"I have no authority in the matter all the decisions are decided by _Fransu_ san and Captain America san. An early idea was dressing up as Santas sadly we switched to this one" Kiku responded, using the nickname Alfred had just earlier that week decided on, whilst avoiding the question and lying about his opinion on the original Santa idea.

"Again! Tell us what you think Kiku not someone else's!" The blonde yelled, shockingly the club's heartless bold scribe looked scared. Arthur was shocked at the club's vice-president sudden change, nearly forgetting his question.

"It would not have been profitable. This was much more fisable and far worth the trouble of putting a book on the tropics in full sight at the meeting you missed, Arthur san ." He sighed going back to his brown notebook letting it out, hoping to be saved from being shot.

_This guy is the club's shadow king…_

**Kiku Honda, Third Year Class A**

"I thought it was something like that…"

"Yes, well Arthur san this is Vash Zwingli he helps me manage the club's finances." Kiku ignored the comment. The Swiss was scarier than himself, what with rumors of him shooting the frog for even coming near a second year girl from Class C. Of course he didn't actually hit the Frenchman but instead had just scared him off, which Francis still moped about.

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand which gladly Arthur took.

"Are you two friends?" The simultaneous no caused many a head to turn briefly towards the three.

"No, we are just business partners via our parents." Kiku said calmly readjusting his poker face. "By the way, why are **you **not in your Tropics Outfit _Igirisu_ san? You stand out…"

"Ahh… well I just couldn't shake the fact that it's winter!" The commoner lied waving his hands back and forth trying to convince the rich. The real reason was he didn't feel comfortable in such a skimpy thin cloth, it just made him feel awkward.

"That will be another fifthty customers to your growing quota."The British man would have broke out in a slew of colorful curse words if it wasn't Kiku and for the fact it would do nothing to help, for he was **not** going to wear that outfit, no matter what. So he'd just reap what he sewed.

"Well it's always a pleasure to talk to you Kiku, your budget was of course nearly spot on. I don't see why the top of the class would need me to check." Vash sighed already knowing it was just a stupid formality in order to keep up their family's relationships. If he could he'd have rather just gone home.

"As you well know it's always best to have two, look over anything to make sure there are no glitches Vash san." He smiled, knowing full well that he had purposely made the mistakes the Swiss had corrected. They both knew that fact. As the blonde third year was about to turn and leave, a small voice stopped him dead causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Umm… pardon me, mister Arthur is it almost time for your next shift?" The commoner turned to look at the speaker. she was cute but quite plain compared to many of the other girls in the school. She had green eyes like the Swiss before him and even the same haircut as the boy. _Perhaps __they__'__re __related?_

"Oh! Big brother you're here." She beamed; confirming to Arthur their relation till Vash spun around and spoke.

"Lili we are not related and excuse me I must go."A sudden flash of hurt appeared on her face then vanished just as quickly as Vash did.

"Bye big brother…" She whispered.

_What just happened…? _

"_Tout_ _simplemente_ _inacceptable_…" Francis said in French a frown on his face from his perch at the head of the table.

"Could you stop moping wine bastard and help plan this crappy dance party." Lovino scolded happy to not have to censor himself (though he failed more often than not) since the customers had all left.

"_Si __amigo_, you need to just let it go. It was bound to happen, I mean her friend has been an absolute Arthur fan since day one of his hosting. It's no surprise she'd eventually bring Lili along, _si_?" Antonio tried consoling his best friend in his high spirited way. While Arthur silently made the connection on who they were talking about; the blonde girl who had joined Miss Eva and had been forsaken by the Swiss man.

"Are you really jealous I took 'your' customer?" He scoffed hoping the frog would prove him wrong, for he was on a thin line for staying in the Brits good graces.

"_Non_ that's not it at all _mon __ami_! I've just wanted to see how the _fleur__é panouie_ guiding her to maturity like a gardener!"

"In short **frog**, that's exactly what you are, jealous." At this Francis let out a few more wails of protest and a couple of insults each one to be shot down by Arthur until…

"Fine _mon __cher_ then you dress up as my _fleur_. With out your giant caterpillars you'd look like a girl anyways!" He said trying to upset the Englishman.

"Bloody hell, are you daft? I'm male!" Arthur yelled, at this point Alfred couldn't even pretend to listen to Kiku's plans for future club themes and budgeting he just laughed.

"It's kinda true Artie you look kinda like a girl! Big brother wants to see you dressed up to!" He grinned bouncing up and down around the shell-shocked Brit.

"_Maman_ wants!"

"I don't give a **fuck** what either of you want! You're not my mom, and you are certainly not my brother let alone my big brother! I'm bloody older git, and I'm a bloody boy!" He yelled causing everyone to stare shocked at his language.

"A gentleman should not say fuck!" Francis cried grasping the shorter boy's shoulders and shaking him.

"Dad, Artie has a potty mouth!" Alfred grinned looking directly at Antonio.

"Dad?" Two equally confused voices said in unison.

"Yay were a happy family!" Alfred cheered tackle hugging all three of his freshly made family for a group hug, adding Lovino for good measure. This of course caused many shouts from each member of the 'family' making it seem like no more planning would be done till the least person Arthur would ever expect bellowed over the chaos.

"Sit down and shut up! Can we get back to the planning?" Ludwig yelled naturally succeeding in getting them to do just that. Once they had all again sat down with their appropriate sorryies (except Lovino who refused to apologize for something he didn't start), he addressed Kiku to continue.

"Thank you _Doitsu_ san." He sent a slight bow then continued. "Now as you all know dancing is a requirement for the ball. I know Alfred kun is not skilled on this point, Arthur san are you?"

"I'm a gentleman of course I know how to dance." He huffed while the frog just snickered at the gentleman part.

"Socially?" Kiku asked looking directly at the blonde. Arthur grew silent

"Well do you…?" Francis grinned at the Brit's obvious discomfort.

"Umm…It's not like it affects my quota right? So uhh… I'll pass. I never really liked parties anyways." The poor man stuttered slowly retreating towards the door.

"Oh, **no** _Angleterre_!" The frog smirked wagging his finger, a glint of evil flashing in his eyes. "**Every** host is needed."

"Yeah Artie if I gotta, you gotta to!" Alfred agreed whining when the Brit didn't look convinced he switched tactics. "I'll cut your debt in half if you dance with me. I learned so much last year, I can help you." He buzzed trying to give the little blonde incentive to go, not wanting to take his lessons alone and liking the idea of dancing with his foulmouthed Englishman.

"It's learnt git and I-i'll do it…"

"Yay! It'll be awesome Artie! We'll learn together!"

"Just lovely…" Arthur moaned already dreading the lessons. Of coarse such dread blew right over the American's head and he just beamed at what he assumed was true happiness from Arthur's comment.

**To be a gentleman Lesson 1 'Dancing the basic steps is essential'**

"Very good Arthur now right, left are you sure you've never had lessons?" Eva Werner praised her student. He was surprisingly a fast learner, already leading her across the floor of music room 3 only occasionally needing a reminder.

"Thank you."Arthur smiled pleased with himself. While her other student however was moping in the corner staring out the window. Alfred was literally dead of emotion.

"Has he even moved since I left?" Antonio asked returning from the library.

"No, the stupid asshole hasn't. Like he could even do the boy's part, while Arthur did the girl's, idiot."

"Veh~ I don't see anything wrong with that." Italy smiled leading the husky German across the dance floor enjoying the music.

"The goal was for them both to learn the boy's part… and you two are a special case." Kiku sighed at his friends; to say they had a strange relationship was putting it lightly.

"Thank you again Eva sorry you got picked for this, would you like some tea?" Arthur asked once the song had ended for their couple minute break. "Lili would you like some as well?" Being a good host he addressed the poor girl who'd been dragged to his lessons by her friend.

"I don't mind." Eva smiled happily taking the cup. Lili also took hers with a small nod of thanks. "Besides this way we get to monopolize your time and I must thank you for letting Lili come, even though she trips over her own two feet." Eva laughed while her friend smiled lightly.

"She's moving back home soon… this way I get to spend time with you both." Suddenly the blonde girl's hands began to shake and spilled some tea on her pale hand.

"Lili are you alright!"

"I'm fine." The quite girl responded with a grimace, it stung.

"Arthur san, since your lessons are almost done please would you escort her to the nurse. Alfred san you're needed for your lessons." The Japanese man said walking over to the club's king lightly poking his cheek. He was still dead.

**When a hero sets his sights on something expect despair unless he succeeds… **

"Nurse." Arthur called into the room leading Lili gently behind him.

"I'm sorry the nurse is out… she should be back shortly." A familiar voice replied turning around to face them with a box of Band-Aids in his hand. It was the Swiss man.

"Lili what happened is that a burn?" He asked noticing how she held her hand, heading towards her bristling to help and doing just that dressing her hand. Leaving Arthur to wonder if he should go back, he decided on staying and helping. When Vash was all done he smiled happily at her.

"I'm alright now big _bruder_, thank you." She smiled back, but with that one sentence he sobered and frowned.

"Oh, well then I've got to get these back to the teacher you'll be fine." He hurried out the door briefly holding up the Band-Aid box he'd come for. After a moment of silence Lili couldn't handle it anymore and started to cry silently.

"Big _bruder_ doesn't like me anymore…" She whispered lowering her head to let her hair cover her face while Arthur stared on dumbstruck not knowing what to do. Cautiously he walked towards her and took her up in an embrace.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you?" He gulped praying it would help.

"I'm such a burden to _bruder_, he's always been protecting me and now I think he…" She sniffled. "He doesn't like me anymore." She turned to cry on his shoulder while he rubbed her shoulders.

"You like him don't you." Arthur said quietly of course she did they were related weren't they, wide doe eyes looked up. Then looked back down to nod 'yes'. "Well if he's always protected you I'm sure he does to." He smiled down at her finally bringing back her own.

**To be a gentleman Lesson 2 'Always be chivalrous and helpful to those in need'**

"Everyone what do you know about these people." Alfred called to attention the hero helping squad, holding up two pictures, one of Vash and the other of Lili. Leaving Arthur to wonder again why exactly he had felt compelled to ask for the git's advice. He was bound to do something stupid…the Englishman had to wonder how exactly he was in charge.

"They are very close childhood friends, so close Lili chan refers to Vash san as her brother." Kiku said calmly presenting his notebook over to the American wondering, why he bothered if the idiot never even bothered to look at it. Arthur on the other hand was flabbergasted, staring at the Japanese man. He'd really thought the two blondes where related.

"Veh~ they recently were betrothed by they're parents, they're so cute." Feliciano smiled happily with a forkful of pasta.

"Princess Lili is as her namesake suggests average in looks and lineage. Her grades are superior so in summary Class C." Kiku continued seemingly unphased by his friends interruption. "Though she's again very studious, some flaws are her mousey and passive nature overall she's very…"

"Plain." Every member besides Arthur said in unison.

_They have no mercy bunch of snots…_

**On a side note…**

Lineage and grades determine an Ouran student's class. Due to the special status of scholarship student Arthur is in Class A.

**Back to the Story…**

"So there we have it." Francis said simply.

"Huh?" Both second years asked confused as to what they were supposed to see.

"Though all flowers are beautiful, the cause of Vash's coldness towards Lili is because a future, with such a plain flower is an unwelcome prospect. Likely he's trying to get her to call off the engagement." He dramatized waving his hands around.

"How long have you all known about the engagement?" Alfred asked feeling bad that he hadn't caught on even though the book again had been presented to him with said information.

"It's in the customer background section of that book I give you every weekend. It was just not important tell now."

"I tend to keep track of all our _fleurs_."

_Perverted frog of course you do. _

"But Switzerland is a nice person and he's always liked her." Felciano said sadly pausing in his favorite treat to look at his blonde friend. "Why would he hurt Lili, Germany?"

"I don't know either Italy."

Arthur looked at the floor he didn't know what he could do to help; it was obvious the two blondes were both hurting the question was why? He doubted it was as simple as what the frog said. Alfred on the other hand glistened with even more heroicness than before. This couple needed a hero's help.

**One week later… December 24, 5:00 P.M., Main Hall, Central Building**

"Ladies thank you all for coming I hope you like all the hard work we put into tonight! Without further ado I give my heroic approval for the partying to begin!" Alfred bowed first as the lights came on then as practiced the rest of the club did the same. The girls and few boys all clapped their approval. The host club always provided merriment.

"We wish you all to enjoy yourselves and welcome the chance to dance with you all, the lady who wins the most chips at the end of the night from Alfred san's casino shall be crowned the queen of the dance and be rewarded a kiss from King Alfred." Kiku supplied filling in the gaps the king had forgotten.

"Oh I forgot, thanks Kiku! Do your best babes…" Alfred winked holding out his hand causing a ripple in the sea of young girls. He was just so charming.

Once the introductions were given the music began and the guests began mingling, in some cases dance. Francis had already succeeded in stealing a poor sap's partner leaving the young man to wonder why again he'd come. Oh, yes because all the girls where there, he grinned spotting a fine red head. Alfred however was nervous and not wanting to be asked to dance, just yet, pulled Arthur aside to the refreshment table, eyeing the high class doughnut holes; Kiku following closely behind. Though it was more like a buffet with a staff to man it and everything,

"Hey Artie, why don't we eat something?" He grinned already pulling out a plate.

"_America_ san you are supposed to be dancing…" Kiku sighed, wondering why he'd bothered scheduling dance lessons if all Alfred was going to do was eat the night away. Which given the opportunity he might.

"Uhh… I'll dance after I show Artie some of the high class stuff we got, yeah." He bluffed poorly actually believing he'd convinced the Asian.

"Umm…it's quite alright Alfred I really should entertain the guests." Arthur said logically, seeing as the girls paid for him to do so.

"Aww… Artie come on there has to be something you'd like to try. I mean we have like a lot to chose from." Alfred whined taking the cordial Brit's hand and dragging him along the table. "Anything look good or is there something you've always wanted to try?" Alfred came to a holt turning to look at his now blushing employee.

"Well I don't think…" Kiku smiled now sure the Brit would find nothing and therefore force the king to focus on the task at hand. He was wrong. "Is that Sheppard's Pie!" Arthur exclaimed noticing the pastry completely brightening, while the Japanese man completely darkened.

"What's that? It looks awful." Alfred asked staring suspiciously at the pie.

"You are correct sir; it is indeed Sheppard's Pie." One of the buffet servants smiled sending a pointed look to Alfred and a warm smile to Arthur solving the problem.

"I thought so. May I have a slice then; I haven't had some in awhile." Arthur asked going off in a mini fantasy dream of when he last convinced his family to let him attempt it. He thought it came out splendid, Peter thought otherwise though. In fact Peter seemed to hate much of his cooking…

"If Artie's trying some, I want some to!" Alfred grinned at the new game as the server cut him and Arthur a slice. Kiku just looked away not showing his annoyance; no he would always keep his poker face. Arthur took a bite, and immediately blossomed into a heavenly state complete with angles throwing flower petals at his bliss. Alfred on the other hand choked, as his world seemed to become grayer. It was awful…

"Ughh… What's in this?" Alfred asked disgusted at the same time Arthur asked delightedly 'My lord what's in this?'

After the attendant sent a frown at Alfred he smiled and answered in a way that sent the poor man to collapse with one hand clutching the tabletop in desperation. "The best sir, Wagyu beef, an-"

"Did you say Wagyu beef!" Arthur whimpered, the poor attendant was now desperately worried for the poor young man.

"Artie, what's the big deal about this wagoo stuff?"

"What's the big deal? A pound of that beef is worth more than…." He screeched mortified, clutching his face. "And I ate it!"

"It's just beef…" Alfred pouted.

"_America_ san it's time you mingled with the customers for a bit. _Igirisu_ san I trust you'll do the same, once you're done with that." Kiku said taking the American's arm beginning to drag him away.

"Wait! What did you call him?" The American yelled a little too loud actually breaking Arthur out of his despair.

"_Igirisu_?"

"Yeah, that! It sounds so cool, that's England in Japanese, right?"

"Yes, why?" Kiku was now thoroughly distracted wondering what the club's king was thinking of. Likely something they'd all regret.

"…Iggy-resu." Alfred said quietly then turning his head to look at his favorite plaything. "I like it, Iggy for short though. It has a flare to it." He laughed and before anyone could correct him on his inappropriate pronunciation or use of a nickname, he headed off to sweep one of his customers off her feet.

"I am soo sorry Arthur san." Kiku bowed apologetically then hurried of.

"I'm going to kill that damn Yankee!"

**And so began the birth of Iggy… much to Arthur's dismay**

The party was going splendid, besides Lovino and Arthur's potty mouths, all the guests seemed to be having a good time; driving poor Arthur in to a state of exhaustion from trying to keep up.

He had to re-retreat to the refreshment buffet for a cup of tea, which in his book was a god send, that they even had tea for the occasion. After fetching a nice cup of Earl Grey he went to an inconspicuous spot to stay out of the way and hopefully Kiku's gaze. However instead of his corner being empty he found a certain blonde girl hiding out.

"Lili?" He called gently, getting her to turn away from staring at the snow falling outside.

"Oh, Mister Arthur you startled me."

"I apologize it's just, why are you not enjoying the party." Lili glanced down at her feet and Arthur's heart went out to her, she was cute.

"I don't really like parties, I only came because of Eva. But she's dancing with Stephen she's liked him for awhile." She turned back to the window and he, back to his tea. When he was done he placed the cup back at the table and returned to find her.

"Well Princess Lili would you care to dance?" He smiled holding out his hand, she turned to stare at it for a moment then smiling she took it.

"Roger." Ludwig said quietly watching Arthur and Lili as they came out of there hideing place.

**To be a gentleman Lesson 3 'Always find ways to make the world smile'**

Arthur led her out to the dance floor and as they reached the middle of the dance floor a gust of wind ran and snatched Arthur up. To say Lili was shocked, was true. She panicked looking around for her host.

"Arthur?"

_Lili: Mister Arthur's been kidnapped?_

"Here he comes?" Francis grinned as Ludwig burst open the door caring a kicking and cursing Arthur on his back.

Ludwig set him down in front of the small group awaiting Arthur's arrival. The Englishman turned to glare at the group. "You didn't have to be so rude. You could have just asked me to come!" Arthur huffed.

"Who cares, just change into these." Lovino said annoyed, not looking at the Brit as he handed over a green bundle of cloths. Italy gave Arthur a light push into the makeshift changing room before the Brit could even look at the bundle. When he did he turned pale, groaning.

"Bloody frog…" Said frog smiled evilly, from behind the curtain.

"Hurry up _mon __cher_, if you want your quota lowered we've got to move on schedule."

"But why, do I have to do it." Arthur groaned already beginning to change.

"Because your still the club's dog tell your debt is cleared, your climax is in twenty minutes before the climax of the party. We've already called Vash san to the designated classroom." Kiku explained again they'd all already been over the plan before. Arthur had protested then to.

"Veh~ be sure to find out his true feelings out ok!" Italy smiled spinning around in a circle to the amusement of his friends. He was a kindhearted boy, he'd actually offered to where the outfit Arthur was now in, but Francis insisted the Englishman do it.

"Ok, I'll do my best." Arthur opened the curtain just at the same moment Alfred burst in to say, "What's taking so long?" He and everyone else was struck dumb by the Brits cuteness.

Francis had picked out a simple green dress with a teal flower and bow on the neckline. He'd also provided a long blonde wig, made to look like Arthur's messy hair but longer, including the straight cut bangs now covering his enormous eyebrows. The Frenchman had even given the Brit a green bow to tie in his hair, which Arthur had done. Overall the effect was extraordinary and made a few of the club member's blush and the Frenchman's nose to drizzle blood.

"Alfred?" The Englishman approached his classmate with a slight blush, trying for the last time to weasel out of the plan. "I look ridiculous are you sure, this is the only way?" For a minute the American couldn't speak but only stare at the boy…well girl, before him. Then shaking his head he snapped out of it.

"Nope! Sorry Iggy, but it's the only way, right Francis?"

"Yes _Amerique_, the only way. My plan is full proof."

"See Artie it well work, and if you succeed I'll minus some of your debt, ok?" The Brit nodded. Then with a look of adorable determination Arthur set out on his part of the mission.

**Arthur dressed as a girl is too cute…**

Arthur found the classroom dark, with only a hint of moonlight coming in from the window. That was where Vash was, by the window. He turned when he heard the door open blushing slightly at the sight of Arthur.

"You're the one who wrote this letter? You're a bit different from what I imagined." Vash said his face still red.

"Letter?" He handed it over and Arthur read the monstrosity. It read:

_Love, __Love! __Ever __since __I __first __saw __you, __my __love __has __been __going __super __love, __love! __Tee-hee! __As __if __there __were __eternal __cyclones __and __never __changing __typhoons, __my __heart __has __been __swirling __with __winds __of __love!__I __want __to __meet __up __with __you __in __Noah__'__s __Ark ~__noda!__~Noda!__~Noda!_

_Love, Alice_

**Never trust anyone but yourself to write a love letter…**

_Who… wrote this…? And What is Noda?_

**The above letter, is a collaborative collaboration of; America, Italy, and Japan. **

"I thought you were a crazed fan girl… where have I seen you before?" Arthur jumped from reading the letter, waving his hands wildly.

"We haven't this is my first time talking to you!" Arthur laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry." Vash said, sadly. Arthur looked up questioningly. "Even though you gave me this letter, I won't be able to answer your feelings. There's already a girl I cherish." Vash continued looking down, avoiding Arthur's gaze.

"That girl is your…" Arthur looked away pretending to be hurt.

"She's not my girlfriend. Actually, she must be tired of me."

_Why? _

**A few months ago…**

"I made you this big brother." Lili said, holding out a small bundle wrapped in paper. "It's likely not good but mother's been helping me so I can take on the business and so I wanted to make one for you. I made us matching ones." She was nervous her arms shaking as she looked down at the floor. Smiling he took it.

"Thank you." Gently he took it. "But we are fiancée's now Lili and like when I promised to be your brother, I will love you no matter what and I will protect you." She blushed as he kissed her forehead and headed to his bedroom. She was so happy until she relized she'd given him the pink nightie that was supposed to be for her. She'd gotten his white pajamas. But Vash never questioned it and wore it always as his treasure.

But as time went by Lili still only, referred to him as her big brother and seemed to drift away. She even forgot to mention her move back home. So how, could he force her to marry him if she didn't want to be wed? She was to kindhearted his Lili to tell him straight out, so it was up to him to push her away and make it seem he didn't want her either. Then he'd be able to set her free.

**Present day**

**"**Are you sure you saw Mister Arthur come this way?" Lili asked as Alfred dragged her by the hand through the hallway.

"I wonder Lili why, you are not with Vash?" She stopped abruptly shocked.

"He doesn't want me there; I'm always just a burden… I want to change and become stronger for big bruder. That's why I'm going home to become a better wife for him." Alfred nodded he understood that.

"Have you told Vash, why?" She shook her head 'no'. "You should I'm sure he'd love to help you. From the moment you wanted to change, you've started to and it's my opinion he'd have loved to do it with you." Lili nodded excited with this new prospect, as soon as she made sure Arthur was ok, she'd find Vash. "Arthur I think is in there." Alfred nodded to the door.

* * *

><p>"No matter what I do, she doesn't care that way for me. I'm just her big brother… I know it might seem selfish to push her away and let her break off our engagement bu-"<p>

"You're right that is selfish." Vash was stabbed in the heart by an orange arrow.

"Pushing her away without telling her why, is completely unreasonable. You're hurting her like that. If you have such strong feelings for her, why is it necessary to shove them aside? Have you even told her how you feel, or why you're upset? You two need to just work it out." Vash was shocked and without thinking moved his hands to grab Arthur's. He'd said exactly what the Swiss needed to hear. But the classroom door opened startling them both to turn, and look at Lili.

"Lili?" She took in the scene, Vash's hand inches away from Arthur's.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Tears began to form, she blinked them away. "I'm sorry I interrupted you. I-i…" She broke down tears falling and turned, running for an escape.

"Lili." Vash stared at where she had been seconds before then ran out after her. "Lili!" That was not supposed to happen. Arthur ran two tripping over his heels and would have hit the ground painfully if not for a certain American.

"Ow, aren't you making things worse?" Arthur yelled angrily at the American ignoring his throbbing leg. He was positive he'd twisted it.

"He went after her, like a true hero would." Alfred said staring in the direction the couple had run off in. For a moment the Brit continued to frown then gave a light smile.

_Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to girls. Right, Alfred? _

Lili and Vash were each running as fast as their feet could carry them. She trying to escape and he trying to catch her and never let her go. Their chase had led them out into the courtyard near the Great Hall where the dance was still going on.

Lili was slowing down right when, all the guests where beginning to turn their heads to see the surprise show the Club had prepared for their amusement. The exact moment the clock struck midnight, when all heads where turned in anticipation two things happened. One Vash grasped Lili's hand pulling her into an embrace. And, two lights came on. Placing them both in the spotlight, as sleigh bells from above brought everyone's attention to a flying sleigh.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Forth year Tino Väinämöinen dressed as Santa Clause, called down from his sleigh rigged to 'fly' (it didn't really fly, it was more like a ride in an amusement park) across the courtyard. "Have you all been good this year, I know you two haven't." Tino laughed calling down to the spotlight couple. "What with making each other worry, but if you two make up right now, Santa will over look that." Everyone turned to see what the couple would do. Slowly Vash released Lili's hand.

"Princess Lili, will you give me the honor of this dance and being my wife." She stared at him and then with the happiest smile on her face she took his hand as music began to play.

"Hahaha! Love is most magical at Christmas time and when you're good, you get presents from Santa." Tino smiled dropping presents of various sorts down from his sleigh. "These are from the Host Club to you all, Merry Christmas!" Guests rushed out of the hall eagerly grabbing the gifts, to discover things like; stuffed animals, candy, picture books of the club members, and other things that raised their sprits. Meanwhile, some guests joined the spotlighted couple in dancing in the yard. When the song ended Vash stared lovingly at his fiancée.

"I love you. I always have Lili." Lili smiled tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Now it's time for the biggest gift of them all!" Alfred called to everyone's excitement. "The Princess with the must chips from the Casino is…Princess Arisa." Arisa squealed in glee heading up to the balcony to claim her prize.

"However there has been a change…" Antonio smiled, glancing at the Englishman sitting with his foot up in bandages. He indeed had twisted it and now was watching the festivities from a chair Ludwig had pulled outside.

"The blessed kiss from our king has been instead changed to be from Arthur Kirkland." Francis grinned.

"What!" Both underclassmen yelled.

"Because Kiku, said it would be entertaining." Both forth years said as one, nodding.

"I'll cut your debt by a third. Which if I were you, I wouldn't pass up. Seeing as you can't continue dancing." Kiku said, from his notebook glancing briefly at Arthur's bandaged leg. The Japanese man had already said, since Arthur couldn't dance the rest of the party he wasn't cutting the debt.

"Oh, well it's just on the cheek." He muttered to himself, it wasn't like it mattered. With the help of a makeshift crutch Ludwig had gotten from the nurse Arthur made his way to a blushing Princess Arisa, bending leaning in towards her cheek.

"Hey, you don't think this is Britain's first kiss do you?" Feliciano asked. Both Alfred and Francis perked up in alarm.

"WHAT!" They said together running to save Arthur's lips.

"Stop that kiss!" They ran into each other tripping down the stares, pushing the lips they were trying to save into Arisa's. When both idiotic blonde's looked up from the pain of falling it was to see the two kissers jump apart blushing and the girls who'd been watching the arrangement squeal running to congratulate their friend.

"Artie!" Alfred wailed crying, he'd failed at protecting Arthur's first kiss from being a silly arrangement.

"I was going to kiss her on the cheek… my first kiss…"

"_Non_! I wanted _Angleterre__'__s __premier __baiser_!" With an angry gleam the Englishman turned with a sucker punch and hit the Frenchman into the sky, luckily all the customers where to engrossed in Arisa's joy to see him land in a bloodied heap.

"Alfred…It's quite alright. It was just a kiss, but you are not much better than the frog." Alfred just rolled on the ground in agony.

_Even though my first kiss… was by strange circumstances, the night has been magical and we helped Lili and Vash find each other. So everything's fine I guess, mom. _

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>**'****s:**

Hello guys, I know it's been a long while but as promised I made you another episode of Hetalia Hosts and in time to be a Christmas present two! Hopefully the spelling and grammar was better. Thank you for waiting for it and of course showing interest, I hope you enjoyed it and now for some explanations.

**The ****rose ****reference ****at ****the ****beginning**- I'm pretty sure most people deem the rose the flower of love, not the lily. (At least I do) So I just wanted to bring that up. XD

**Lili ****and ****Vash**- I chose them for Kanako and Suzushima for the main reason of their being cute together, and I just felt they fit into that situation. However they didn't fully fit. *shrugs* I just did not see, Lili as the two good for Suzushima, Kanako. She strikes me as a bit plain, ergo the flower reference France makes (I'm pretty sure Lilies are considered plain.) So as you could tell that was reverse… I also had Arthur meet Vash much earlier than in both the Anime and Manga. Vash might potentially return in later episodes.

Their Family fortunes are Vash is the son of Banker as well as a gun company. Lili's family is in fashion. Which is why, she was practicing and made Vash the nightie.

**Eva**- She's just a pure Oc Character made to be Lil's friend and guide her to the club. I doubt Lili would have gone on her own. She might show up again.

**The ****Nurse ****Scene**- Mainly with this one I just wanted to let you know, I debated heavily on wither or not Arthur would comfort her. I deduced, yes, because seeing as she's crying and he always seems to be brotherly/motherly to America and other nations he would try helping.

**The ****family**- this was also debated heavily…. So please be kind if you don't like grouping. If you want specific reasons of how I divided them into their families of pretty much Axis vs. Everyone else, I'll tell you in Omake theatre if you ask.

**Wagyu ****Beef**- Ok there is an actual pie made in Britain that is really expensive, that the one Arthur eat's is based off of. It uses yes, the allusive rare Japanese beef. To understand why it's rare, look at the size of Japan's suitable farm land as well as their population, though they also ranch some in other countries (not much though). Also note they raise their cow's gooood. The beef is expensive!

**Cross-dressing ****Arthur**- I know what fem-England looks like but when ever I look at her I'm sorry I just don't think she looks like England. I mean his hair is messy not neat like hers and pigtails just seem bad. Not to mention why does England suddenly need glasses just to cross-dress. A lot of the other fem-nations make since in their alter looks and being a huge England fan I hate to admit it, I don't like his fem. alter ego. So that's why the description is not fem-Iggy, but instead what I think fem-England should look like. On a side note: Part if not all France's family fortune is in Fashion so that's why he got Iggy the outfit.

**Brother ****instead ****of ****bruder ****in ****past ****section**- Simply all dialog in that part is in German since their at home.

**Alfred ****understanding ****the**** '****become ****stronger ****for ****big ****bruder****' ****thing** - Seeing as that's kind of how in Hetalia he feels for England, wanting to be stronger and braver for his 'brother' I figured he should understand. He wants to be the better hero for everyone.

**Finland**- I switched the ending of Ouran cause, come on it's not a Hetalia Christmas without him. XD

And that's all the explanations damn that's a lot of them. I hope I didn't boor you with them if you read them all and if you have any other questions feel free to ask. Now my loyal fans I believe I shall indeed make another one if you still want more, however I have been concerned about the Renge episode for awhile… Reason being is that I've been wondering if Taiwan would make a good Renge. I don't want to use Hungary yet… and not for Renge so please please let me know your oppnion... cause I don't know her personality very well and I want this to be great. So anyways see you in the After Christmas bonus Omake theater one.

**French ****Translations** besides Basics (ie. Country names, no, exc.)

Unflattering layers

Private

Flower blossomed or bloomed.

First Kiss


	3. Omake Theater 1

**Omake Theater: The Carriedo and Weillschmidt Families**

In this lovely world they're two happy families that reside in a humble building, neighbors to each other; the Carriedo and the Weillschmidt households.

In the Carriedo household the father, Antonio is a hard working soul who always tries to bring a smile to everyone's face,

"Lovi, give a hug to _Papi_!" Antonio cried holding his hands up in the air jumping toward his pride and joy. Sadly his oldest son punched him** hard** in the gut leaving him in a pool of his own tears, whimpering on the floor.

"Stop your whining asshole." Then promptly left, steaming.

Especially to his oldest more foulmouthed son's annoyance. Even though secretly he liked his father's attempts. The second oldest Arthur is more of the mediator for the household much to his annoyance. Sadly the main cause of his problems stems from his younger brother Alfred… who likes to annoy his big brother about his age.

"Hey little bro! I've totally got a way for us to solve world hunger! I was watching this movie and the guy made it rain food it's brilliant." Alfred grinned putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alfred how many times have I told you I'm older git! Besides if you finished the movie you'd know that's not feasible, so don't get your hopes up."

"It could to old man…"

"Gahhhh! I'm not an old man!" Arthur yelled chasseing his little brother while he laughed.

The last and finale member of the Carriedo household is a bit eccentric and is not really respected or trusted by his oldest children for very good reasons…

"FROG! Why the pray tell is there a bloody camera in my closet?"

Yes… a very interesting family….. Feel free to shudder.

"Veh~ Miss narrator don't we get introductions?"

"Fine, in the Weillschmidt household the mother Kiku does the Carriedo's taxes. And the poor father Ludwig has to deal with annoying neighbors and with the help of his wife their hyper, pasta loving son Feliciano, happy Italy?"

The poor woman yelled spinning around to discover the bubbly Italian had already left to prepare for the next episodes leaving the poor woman to wonder why she even bothers...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yay the first Omake Theatre this explains the family seperartions that Alfred made last Episode. Belive me this took a lot of time and debate to make these families. The next Omake theatre is written but I plan to relese it after the next full chapter... sadly that might be awhile if you all ask then i guess i can relse Omake: Bath Time now ;).

Thank You all for your support and please review.


	4. Omake Theater 2

**Omake Theater: The Carriedo Family-Bath Time**

"Hey Lovi! Want to join daddy for a bath?" Antonio asked hopeful, looking into his favorite son's room to see him studying, already holding the appropriate bath supplies.

"Fuck no, asshole take a bath with eyebrows or hell, the hamburger idiot." Lovino yelled throwing his notebook at the door and hitting his 'father' with a pencil.

"My eyebrows are **not** **that bad**!" Arthur called from down the hall coming to join Antonio, outside the foulmouthed Italian's room to defend his honor… or at least his eyebrows.

"Ahhhhh! Lovino why are you being so cold you always bathe with me!" The Spaniard whined.

"No I don't, maybe in your messed up mind pedo!"

"Hey Artie why don't you bathe with me?" Alfred joined the whining, fusing with the growing party outside poor Lovino's door. Putting on a full blown puppy-dog face.

"Why do I have to bathe with anyone?" The Englishman yelled spinning towards his brother's cute face, blushing slightly.

"Now, now you can all take a bath with_ maman_." A new voice called making Arthur freeze. Francis entered the hall with nothing but strangely a red rose covering his nudity. How exactly that worked no one knew and no one was welling to question it. "I am after all your _maman_, there should be no pro-" He got punched by his eldest children collapsing to the floor. Alfred on the other hand didn't understand the problem, mainly the fact that his 'mother' was a sick pervert.

"Don't touch me wine bastard." Lovino huffed slamming his door barely messing his 'father'.

"Bloody hell no! I would never bath with you frog! Alfred you shouldn't either." Arthur said after kicking the Frenchman another time in the side, heading towards the safety of his own room.

"I won't if you promise to take a bath with me." Alfred pouted cluelessly. Hoping the unknown alternative (at least to him) would get him what he wanted. The Brit sighed, taking his little brother's hand and leading him away from the pervert towards the bath. He couldn't say no…

"Where is the love…?" Francis chocked out meekly, coughing up some blood.

"I don't know _amigo_… I don't know…"

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I got a request to post something so here's the second Omake theater. :D Now don't expect the next episode out for awhile sorry but it's gonna be quite a bit. But I'll keep at this. Oks :)<p>

Now it occurs to me in the 2nd episode I didn't explain the dancing thing, pretty much I figured that a common sterotype at least that I've gotten is us Americans can't dance ergo Alfred needing lessons. I also felt that Arthur should be able to what with all the ballroom dances and being a gentleman and all therefore he was a natural. XD

Anyways again if you have any questions please ask and hopefully see you soon. Who knows if you write a nice review it migh encouge me to write faster thank you all. XD


	5. Preview? and Authors Note

"My Lady, the master has returned." One of the plethora of servants called entering the nearly black room. The only light coming from the television making the maid's young mistress look, a tad zombie like as the young girl pressed the buttons of her game controller. She was lost in the game.

"I'm so happy… Miyabi kun." She said emotionless staring at the screen. The maid sighing heavily, heading to the curtains to let in more light her mistress would play in the dark otherwise and that's not good for one's eyes.

"My lady, he will be here momentarily. You might want to pause your game." As the maid said this letting in some more light the door opened again.

"Mai." Sadly even her father seemed to not pull the Mai from her game. "Mai really likes video games doesn't she?" Her father sighed, surprisingly his daughter responded.

"Is that wrong?"

"No, no! Your father wants you to live happily and enjoy your self." Her father said waving his hands to erase the damage. He truly did love seeing his girl enjoy herself but had to admit he wished that she'd enjoy life away from the TV more. "I'll let you do whatever you want; I promise you." He meant it.

"I see… well I want to marry him." She replied absently pointing at the young man on the screen. Her father smiled she really did like this Miyabi character seeing as he was plastered all over her room. He laughed.

"As you know I have no objection. Let's take a break for tea, shall we?" Luckily she complied pausing her game and heading towards the tea room.

**Taiwan **

"How was your business to Japan father?"

"It'll probably work out. Ah, yes. Here are the photos from when I dined with my partner's family." He handed them over absently trying to strike up conversation and interest in his lovely daughter.

"They have a son, who's in high school as well." He continued as she brought the first picture of the group as a whole in front of her face. Mai scanned the picture and let out a small gasp her hands shaking, which her father missed.

"Actually he's attending the prestigious Ouran High School in America." He said amazed, he'd tried to get his daughter to attend but she wanted to stay in Taiwan. He had been so impressed his partner had gotten his own son to attend and a little jealous to. Ouran after all was the best and he wanted the best for his princess.

"Father…" He took a sip nodding for her to continue. "You meant what you said, didn't you?"

"Hmm…" He looked up from his cup confused especially when she slammed one hand on the table shoving the picture into his face with her other hand.

"I will marry him!" She cried with utter certainty. The poor man's jaw dropped as she ran off towards her bedroom yelling, "Please keep the promise you just made, father!" By the end of her sentence she had already reentered the room with her suitcase already packed.

"Mai!?" She didn't' here him running out of the room again. His daughter was on the move and was now a force he didn't know he could stop.

"Oh, wait for me my prince!" Mai's eyes sparkeled before she ran off completely, ignoring her father's protests as the family's private jet was started.

"Mai! MAI!"

* * *

><p>AN: This is just a look into what I had planed for chapter 3 of this series. I know I haven't posted anything for a long long while, I'm sorry and quite honestly I'm not sure when I'll write more of this chapter. You see I wrote more a while ago and lost part of it, ever since I just haven't felt like rewriting it. I have so many projects and though I adore this one it is time consuming... I'm not sure how long or even if I will post another chapter but I felt that you all at least deserved what I have so far. Sorry and hopefully I'll see you a next time...if I can get past my writers block and find time that it. Thank you so much.<p> 


End file.
